Firefox
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: (AU). One year ago, Tails and Amy Rose were killed by criminal, now Tails has come back to avenge both his and Amy's murder. Please R&R.
1. Fire Beneath The Earth

Firefox  
  
Disclaimer: The sonic characters belong to sega and archie comics. That covers it. Firefox is my  
character so don't take without permission. Thank you  
  
A/N: This story is rated R for intense violence/gore, language, and drug use. This is my first ever  
action/supernatural/horror/fantasy story which centers around Miles "Tails" Prower as his life will  
take a dramatic turn for the better. BTW, this has nothing to do with the clint eastwood movie  
"Firefox" so don't expect anything familiar from that movie.  
  
The streets of station square couldn't be more peaceful in mobius as many furries were enjoying  
themselves for the better. The scene soon shows an apartment as a 17 year old orange boy fox  
with two tails named Miles was getting dressed for work. He soon was wearing a tight blue jaens  
but not too tight, a green shirt with the slogan "Fire beneath the earth" on it and some black shoes  
on as he went to get his coat at the same time his phone rings as he quickly went in answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Answered Tails  
  
"Hey Miles, you ready?" Said Amy  
  
"Yeah i'm on my way" Said Tails  
  
"Great, hurry up" Said Amy  
  
"Don't rush, i'll be there" Said Tails  
  
"O.K bye" Said Amy  
  
"Bye" Said Tails  
  
He hung up the phone and went to get his cap as he went out the door and head for work. It was  
now 10:30am as the scene shows a convenience store as amy rose is working behind a counter  
when tails suddenly bursted in the door startling amy at the last second.  
  
"Hey" Said Tails, catching his breath  
  
"You dumbass, you scared me half to death running in here like that" Said Amy, who almost got  
frustrated  
  
"Sorry bout that but try losing your job over being late for work" Said Tails trying to make sense  
  
"ok ok nice recovery but still" Said Amy  
  
"alright sorry, feel better?" Asked Tails  
  
"Much, thank you" Said Amy  
  
They got in position of working when some police cars were roaring the streets like ambulances  
as tails and amy soon noticed.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Asked Tails  
  
"No idea" Said Amy  
  
"Well it's none of our business so let's start working" Said Tails  
  
"Amen to that" Said Amy  
  
So that's what they do as it was 10 minutes later. Amy was still working as usual with his  
customer and amy was doing her job when in came a green hedgehog furry named James with a  
gun in hand bursting inside the store as he aimed it at all who was in the store. Everyone screamed  
as the robber fired at the ceiling to silence them as they did so as he still aims it at all of them.  
  
"Everyone get the fuck down, NOW" Said Yelled James, still aiming at them  
  
"Not you two, you take the cash from the register and pull it on the counter"  
  
Amy does so as she prays not to get shot. Tails still had his eyes on the robber as he suddenly  
backs up where an alarm was on the wall as he pushes it. Suddenly, the hedgehog notices it before  
aiming at tails.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? Get the fuck away from there" Warned James  
  
Tails then got away from the wall as he approached amy. All the cash was soon put on the  
counter as the robber was pleased. He didn't noticed that a dog was moving close to the hedgehog  
as james then noticed and before he could react, tails jumped over the counter and kicked the gun  
off the hedgehog's hand. The echidna then yelped in pain before rushing at tails who saw him  
coming as he blocked a punch from james and delivered a punch to the criminals guts not once  
but twice as he connects with a left hook to the criminal which got him falling to the ground as  
tails grabbed him from the floor and attempts to throw him off. He opened the door and was  
about to throw him out into the streets when another echidna came out of nowhere and attacked  
him from behind which got tails to let go of james. He then saw the echidna which is Sojourer as  
he looked down on tails.  
  
"You should've mind your business, kitsune" Said Sojourer  
  
He then grabbed Tails as amy got out the store and saw that tails was being carried away to an  
alley.  
  
"TAILS!!" Yelled Amy  
  
Tails saw amy who has a gun in her hand as she aims it at Sojourer who still had a hold on  
tails.  
  
"Come to save your friend, bitch" Said Sojourer, grinning  
  
That comment made amy pretty furious as she had her fingers on the trigger. This tempted the  
Sojourer as he took a gun out and aimed it at tails head as amy went wide eyed as the Sojourer  
grinned in delight.  
  
"Come an get 'em" Said Sojourer  
  
"Don't do it amy" Said Tails  
  
BANG!  
  
"Aaaaah!!!" Screamed Tails  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Said the Sojourer, who then shot tails in the kneecap.  
  
Amy was scared for the moment as the blue echidna soon noticed.  
  
"Put the gun down." Said the Sojourer  
  
"What?" Asked Amy  
  
"I said put your motherfuckin' gun down, NOW or he gets it!" Warned Sojourer  
  
Amy didn't have any alternatives as she lowered her gun down slowly as the Sojourer had a  
grin on his face.  
  
"I knew you see things my way." Said the DL echidna  
  
Within that moment, he lets tails go at the same time he shot tails twice in the back as amy saw  
this in total shock.  
  
"TAILS!!" Screamed Amy  
  
"Your turn." Said the DL echidna  
  
He then shot amy as tails looked in horror.  
  
"NO!!" Yelled Tails  
  
BANG!  
  
(Gunshot echoes)  
  
Many gunshots were heard as the scene soon shift to complete darkness as it now shows a  
cemetery with two tombstones on the grave. One with Amy's name on it and one with Miles name  
on it as many furries were crying over this whole event. Sonic was trying desperately to calm sally  
from crying but couldn't. Bunnie, Knuckles, Rouge, and all the freedom fighters gathered flowers  
on both their graves as they soon left the cemetery. All the while, the freedom fighters has mourn  
the lost of one of their owns but to sonic and sally, it's almost like losing their oldest foxboy.  
Bunnie couldn't stop crying for the most part as antione tries a lot to comfort her. Rouge tries to  
hold back all her tears as knuckles does the same and comforts her. All the freedom fighters are all  
crestbroken at the lost of both their only freedom fighters. A year has passed as night falls in the  
skies. Lightning strikes all over the cemetery as it soon stro\uck Tails tombstone. The tombstone  
was soon dissolved with fire magma and drift down toward the ground as the ground where tails  
is buried under. Suddenly out of nowhere, a earthquake shook the ground with numorous  
pressure as a hands was coming out the fire magma. Then, a scream from the body came out as its  
whole body came out revealing the deceased two tailed fox Miles "Tails" Prower. His gloves were  
half torn and burnt and he has bullet holes in his chest. He is all dirty on his clothes and his fur is  
all rinkled. His shoes were also torn and burnt as he is breathing in and out and crawling on the  
ground. He coughed up a lot of blood but is still alive as he looks at himself. He then turned to  
amy's grave as he looked in complete shock and horror. He kneeled down and touched her  
tombstone as he suddenly shed tears at the same time remembering the event that occured a year  
ago at the convenience store.  
  
{Flashback- One Year Ago  
  
"I said put your motherfuckin' gun down, NOW or he gets it" Warned Sojourer  
  
Amy didn't have any alternatives as she lowered her gun down slowly as the blue echidna had a  
grin on his face.  
  
"I knew you see things my way" Said Sojourer  
  
Within that moment, he lets tails go at the same time he shot tails twice in the back as amy saw  
this in total shock.  
  
"TAILS!!" Screamed Amy  
  
"Your turn." Said Sojourer  
  
He then shot amy as tails looked in horror.  
  
"NO!!" Yelled Tails  
  
BANG!  
  
{Flashback Ends}  
  
Tails then shook the thought off at the same time shedding tears before speaking.  
  
"Oh god, Amy.What have they done to you?" Said Tails, whimpering  
  
Tails couldn't get the thought from last year out of his head as his sadness soon turned to anger as  
flashes of the enemies that killed him and his friend came back to him as lightning struck in the sky  
at the same time he started to get up from the ground and leave the cemetery. After a while of  
leaving the cemetery, he started filling a lot of heat in his body which got him having some pain  
inside his entire body. He ignored it twice. He then walked the station square streets heading for  
his apartment as the pain continued in his body but again he starts to ignore it. 10 minutes later he  
made it to his apartment which was abandoned for a year but that didn't stop tails from getting in  
as he got in his house. He then found that most of his stuff were missing except his equipments as  
he started walking along the rooms. He soon caught upon a picture of him and the freedom  
fighters. He remembered that picture which was taken since their victory over robotnik. He smiled  
at the picture but was soon replaced with a sudden blank one as he soon looked at Amy Rose who  
is next to him in the picture. Tails has always kept the picture in his posession and never let it out  
of his sight. He was then starting to shed tears when the pain that was subsided from him has  
came surging through his body as he yelped in total pain. The pain was so excruciating and so  
unbaring to hold that fire started showing all over his body. He went wide eyed at this  
development as the pain continues. The flame then starts to grow inside him as it soon dies down.  
When it did, tails appeareance was a lot different then before. He was now wearing a flaming suit  
with a symbol "FF" craved in the chest of the suit over a fire symbol. He then had flaming rocket  
shoes on (A/N: Think of it as Sonic's flame ring from SA2: Battle only his shoes are orange with  
flames on it). He also has a wristwatch on and a flaming metallic helmet that only covered the  
back of his head. The whole armor was fire armed and everything. Even his two tails is still  
showing regularity. His gloves are now bloody red as he opened his eyes which was fire red. He  
soon went back to normal and looked at his appeareance. He was shooked and applauded at this  
new appeareance. He was so surprised that he didn't noticed that his stove automatically turned  
on. Although he soon noticed that he has the power of fire, he decided to name himself but  
couldn't find a name. Then he looked at the TV which a movie called "Firefox" was playing.  
That's when Tails found his new name.  
  
"Call me, firefox." Said Tails in a sinister voice  
  
He then turned the TV off and went out the door of his apartment. The scene then shift to the  
streets of Station Square as a robber was coming out a store with lots of cash and went inside a  
van and drove off. The clerk came out very frustrated as he went to call the police. Meanwhile,  
the criminal was freely getting away when he caught sight of a orange fox in the middle of the  
streets. Grinning, he decides to run him down as he sped up. On the streets, Firefox saw him  
coming as he raised his hand up at he van as the criminal found this pretty easy. Suddenly, fire  
lava appeared in the middle of the streets as the criminals suddenly went wide eyed seeing it  
before stopping the car a little too late as the van fell into the lava stopping the car as the criminal  
got out of the car. Firefox soon caught up with the criminal who was a dog as he took a swing at  
him. He then screamed in pain as he felt lots of heat boiling on the fist of his hand as firefox  
suddenly had a flashback concerning his murder in an alleyway before he looked down at his tag  
which says Drac.He threw him to the ground as the criminal held his hand in total pain. He then  
looked at the fox as firefox approached him.  
  
"Who the FUCK are you?" Yelled Drac  
  
"I think you know who I am" Said Firefox  
  
The dog then suddenly recognized the fox from a year ago as he drags himself backward on the  
ground.  
  
"We killed you motherfucker and your bitch too. You're Dead." Said Drac  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Said Firefox in a sinister voice  
  
The dog then got out his gun and shot mutiple shots at firefox. Firefox saw it coming as he  
gestures his hands before the bullets turned to fireballs as the dog saw this in full display. Tails  
then caught one of the fireballs before the dog saw this and fled. Tails grins as he threw the  
fireball at the dog at fast pace as it connects with the dog's body as he was quickly set on fire. The  
dog screamed in absolute horroe and pain. The flame was so powerful that it blow his body to  
bloody pieces as body parts, and other organs fell to the ground. Firefox then walked over to its  
bloody dead body's cranium skull as he picked it up before responding.  
  
"Fire Beneath the Earth, thou says firefox." Said Firefox  
  
Firefox then threw the skull to the ground before leaving.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's another big one. Chap 2 coming soon 


	2. Firefox's Next Victims

Reporter: (V.O) As you can see...  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. House  
  
Reporter: (On TV) A bloody murder has taken place throughout the streets of station square with only the victims body parts and other organs on solid ground.  
  
(Reporters continues)  
  
The TV was still on as someone was coming through the door. That someone was tails who was back to his normal self after what happened. Tails hadn't known how much it all changed in just one year. His stove automatically came on as he sat soon went over to a desk with lots of pictures there. He scanned through all the pictures looking at most of them and remembering old times. However, his facial expression changed when he saw amy's picture on the table. He couldn't stop thinking about the last time he saw her before his murder. At one point, he wanted to marry amy in the future but that's never gonna happen now that she's gone. Tears shed in tails' eyes as he lowered his head in complete shame before he threw the picture in complete hatred and rage. His anger then trigger the fire inside of him as his eyes glowed at the same time the tears in his eyes steamed from the fire.  
  
"They'll pay for this. Thou says Firefox." Tails' said  
  
Tails then went and left the scene.  
  
Cut To:  
  
(Helmet's "Milktoast" music plays)  
  
Int. Drug Store  
  
A clerk was selling some cigarettes to the customer which was an echidna by the name of Saber.   
  
(Music Continues)  
  
Saber took the cigarettes.  
  
"Thanks a lot, dipshit. Give my regards to the missus." Saber joked before leaving.  
  
Ext.  
  
Saber left the place as he was met by another echidna named Dimitri.   
  
"Did you get 'em?" Dimitri asked  
  
"Yeah." Saber said, taking out the cigarettes.  
  
"What took you so long anyway?" Dimitri asked  
  
"Nevermind the questions, alright?" Saber said  
  
On Top Roof  
  
They were unaware that someone was watching them over the top roof. Which was Firefox.  
  
"I just asked, for christ sake." Dimitri said  
  
On Saber  
  
"Just smoke the fucking things, okay? I'll fill a lot happier in the morning. And after the night we had putting a lid in that foxboy's head," Saber said  
  
On Firefox  
  
Firefox was listening to the whole thing.  
  
"He's gonna wish that he never mess with the Dark Legions." Saber said  
  
Firefox opened and glowed his fiery eyes.  
  
On Saber and Dimitri  
  
They both laughed before a shadow passed them up. Saber was the first to notice.  
  
"Hey, what was that?" Saber asked  
  
"Must have been your fucking cell phone. I don't see or hear anything." Dimitri said  
  
Saber soon subsides the thought.  
  
"Let's get outta here." Saber said  
  
They soon continues walking as the shadow started following them.  
  
On Saber and Dimitri  
  
Saber and Dimitri soon made it to an alley where it was a little dark. Dimitri blew some smoke out as saber was still talking with him unnoticed to both that a shadow was creeping up on them in the form of firefox.   
  
On Saber  
  
Saber once again noticed.  
  
Saber: Did you see it?  
  
Dimitri: See what, man? What the fuck are you talking about?  
  
It didn't take long for saber to see a light in the sky. Saber took a closer look and what he saw wasn't a light. He went wide-eyed before speaking.  
  
"Look out!! Fireball!!"" Saber said, pushing dimitri out the way.  
  
The fireball impacted on the ground interlocking a straight line of fire. They both saw this in horror.  
  
"Let's get outta here!" Saber said  
  
Before they could flee, another fireball came hurling towards them. They both ducks from the oncoming flame as it hits the ground in an interlocking straight line. Saber and Dimitri were scared in terror before saber noticed a shadow walking up to them. The figure came into the light as firefox.  
  
On Saber  
  
Saber eyed him and suddenly recognizes him.  
  
"I know you. You're that fucking clerk! You're dead!" Saber said  
  
On Firefox  
  
"No. (long pause) You are." Firefox said  
  
Firefox's eyes lit up before he shot out two sparks of flame. The flames hit the interlocking lines on contact before the flames rises up and took the shape of a gate locking saber and dimitri inside. Firefox approaches them.  
  
"Welcome to hell, gentlemen." Firefox said  
  
On Saber and Dimitri  
  
"Who the fuck are you?!" Dimitri asked  
  
On Firefox  
  
"Call me, firefox. Now, I like to know something and I want the right answer out of one of you. Because if you don't, this will happen." Firefox said  
  
Firefox's fiery eyes flashed controlling the gates of fire as the top of it lowered over saber and dimitri.  
  
On Saber  
  
"You can't do this!!" Saber shouted  
  
On Firefox  
  
"Oh, yes I can. You took away two lives. I can take away two lives. It's that simple. Unless you tell me what I want to know." Firefox said  
  
On Saber and Dimitri  
  
Saber and dimitri started panting heavily but finds it almost hard to breath when their in the gates of fire.  
  
On Firefox  
  
"Who do you work for?" Firefox asked  
  
On Saber and Dimitri  
  
"We can't do that. If we do, he'll kill us." Dimitri said  
  
"Good." Firefox said  
  
On Firefox  
  
"Then he wouldn't mind me doing it for him." Firefox said  
  
On Saber and Dimitri  
  
Saber and Dimitri nods their heads.  
  
"All right. Then tell me what I want to know." Firefox said, approaching them  
  
On Saber and Dimitri  
  
They both paused for a second.  
  
On Firefox  
  
Firefox noticed and was about to flash his eyes in contact with the rooftop of the fire gate when...  
  
"Okay!!" Saber shouted  
  
On Saber and Dimitri  
  
Saber was sheding tears.  
  
"Okay. His name is Rykor. Rykor Echidna. He has lots of henchmen's there." Saber said  
  
On Firefox  
  
"Who are they?" Firefox asked  
  
On Saber and Dimitri  
  
Saber started panting heavily.  
  
"Come on, man." Saber muttered  
  
On Firefox  
  
Frustrated, firefox glowed his eyes glaring at saber.  
  
"Who...are they?!" Firefox asked  
  
On Saber and Dimitri  
  
"Cocnuts, Sojourer, Menniker, Xenin, and others." Saber whined  
  
On Firefox  
  
Firefox calmed his system as he slowly approached them.  
  
On Saber and Dimitri  
  
They both soon noticed.  
  
"Y-you're not gonna kill us, are you?" Saber asked  
  
On Firefox  
  
Firefox answered the question before glowing his eyes again as the gate retracts into his glowing eyes. His eyes went back to normal as saber and dimitri were trembling in fear.  
  
"Tell your boss...that there's fire beneath the earth. And his name is firefox." Firefox said  
  
On Saber and Dimitri  
  
Saber and Dimitri started panting haevily.  
  
On Firefox  
  
Firefox's fiery armor started glowing because he teleported out of sight.  
  
On Saber and Dimitri  
  
Saber and dimitri soon made a run for it.  
  
"Let's get the fuck outta here!" Dimitri said 


	3. Hellhounds!

(Dreamworld)  
  
Ext.  
  
A wide aerial view of the night city was shown as lights were on inside many skyscapers.  
  
"You are here somewhere. Wherever you are..." A voice whispered  
  
It was then that a faded holographic image of firefox was shown in the background.  
  
"I will find you." Firefox whispered  
  
His eyes soon lid up in a blaze of fire.  
  
(Dream Ends)  
  
Int. Bedroom  
  
Sally was seen jerking up in bed. She was wearing her nightgown and everything as her startledness woke sonic up next to her.  
  
"Sally, what's wrong?" Sonic asked, worried  
  
Sally started panting for a second. She didn't know what that dream was or what caused it. Sonic noticed her expression before speaking.  
  
"You had that dream again, did you?" Sonic asked sally  
  
Sally didn't speak. The first time she had that dream, it was an image of someone that looks like Tails killing someone on the streets. The second, she actually saw the image of the same figure nearly torturing or interrogating two furries inside an alley. And the third she just had now was the exact image of a kitsune with fiery eyes. She didn't know whether it was tails or not.   
  
"Sally?" Sonic said  
  
Sally snapped out of her trance and looked at sonic.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sonic asked  
  
Sally pulled a long pause before speaking.  
  
"I...I don't know. (paused) But I think I saw Tails." Sally said  
  
Sonic stayed quiet for a while. He didn't know what to say at this point. He told sally many times that it has been a year and that tails is gone. But no matter how sally wants to believe that, the dreams kept coming and coming.  
  
(Techno Music plays)  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.   
  
A huge party was going on downstairs as many furries were partying on the ground. A DJ was playing techno music while many were dancing. Some were drinking and some were smoking cigarettes somewhere else with ladies.  
  
"Let me see if I get this straight." A voice said, voice-over  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a room, Rykor Echidna was seated in a long size table where many DL Echidnas were in including Menniker, Xenin, and others. Saber and Dimitri just explained the situation involving what happened to them at the alley with firefox and who they were dealing with. Quite frankly, rykor found this quite hard to swallow at the moment.  
  
"You're telling me that a kitsune in a flaming outfit interrogated you in telling him who we are?" Rykor asked  
  
"He threatened to kill us. He said his name was firefox! He's the same motherfucker that we killed last year. The clerk from that shop!" Saber spits out.  
  
Rykor stayed quiet for a minute before quickly getting up and throwing a hard backfist to saber's head sending him over the table. Rykor walked by the table and stopped before speaking.  
  
"You realized what you've done, saber?" Rykor said  
  
Saber started panting before rykor took out a sharp as hell looking knife with the edge of a boomerang. Saber was in shocked at this as rykor noticed but passed it off.  
  
"You have revealed this entire gang even when you were told not to. (lowers head to meet saber's face) Now he's on his way here." Rykor said, coldly  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, Firefox was on the fire escape listening to the whole thing. Rykor was right about that.  
  
"He was gonna fucking kill me if I didn't tell him! Just like he did on the streets." Saber said, trying to compose his sweat  
  
Int.  
  
Rykor turned his back to saber.  
  
"Then we'll be ready for him. And as for you two. (turns halfway, to DL Echidnas) Feed them to the dogs!" Rykor ordered  
  
Saber and Dimitri went wide-eyed before some DL Echidnas grabbed them and took them away. Rykor walked up to Xenin.  
  
"You were right. It's the same guy. (whispers) Release the hell hounds when he gets here." Rykor whispered  
  
Xenin nods as Rykor and his DL Echidnas leave. Suddenly, the upper roof wall started glowing an orange-yellow color before exploding on impact breaking the roof. This blew everyone off guard including rykor as someone swooped down on the ground respectfully. That someone was firefox, who landed in a crouch before slowly raising up.   
  
Rykor looked at firefox and smirked in disbelief. Everyone looked at firefox like he was some kind of demon from hell. Firefox quickly looked in Sojourer's corner before pointing his direction and speaking.  
  
"You!" Firefox spoke.  
  
After that statement, Firefox experience a flashback from the time of his murder. There was no doubt in his mind that firefox saw the entire thing.   
  
Rykor got up and left the scene to keep from being undetected as firefox stood still.  
  
"So you're firefox, huh?" Sojourer asked before chuckling  
  
Firefox was hardly amused before Sojourer took out an AK-47 rifle as well as lots of DL Echidnas. Some took out submachine guns and some took out barettas and aimed in Firefox's direction.   
  
"If you're looking for me? You'll have to get pass these guys to get to me, kitsune!" Sojourer said  
  
From the outside, Sojourer was dying to pull the trigger but from the inside, he was scared.   
  
Firefox sensed his fear but didn't want him to know that. He smirked before spreading out his arms leaving himself open for oncoming gunfire.  
  
"Well then. Make your move." Firefox said  
  
Sojourer chuckled at this development.  
  
"You are one dead motherfucker. You know that? (to DL Echidnas) Take him!" Sojourer ordered  
  
Following the order, the DL Echidnas fired at firefox as he took every inch of bullet inside of him. He was staggering back due to the bullets as he soon hits the ground. Sojourer raised a hand to seize the firing as they stopped. Sojourer chuckled before speaking.  
  
"That was too easy. (To DL Echidna) Go check him out." Sojourer said  
  
The DL Echidna went over to the motionless firefox keeping aim at him with a AK-47. When he got over there, he was shocked and dumbfounded at what he saw. There. firefox was on the ground motionless but the bullets that were inflicted upon firefox was gone from his body.   
  
Sojourer soon noticed this.  
  
"Well?" Sojourer asked, impatiently  
  
Before the DL Echidna could even utter an answer, a hand grabbed the front of the AK-47. The DL Echidna loked and saw the hand glowing orange and yellow before the whole gun was glowing a fiery orange and red color which started burning the echidnas hands.  
  
"Aah!!" The DL Echidna screamed in total pain  
  
Everyone in the room including sojourer saw this in total shock.  
  
"What?!" Sojourer said  
  
Firefox raised his head up before emitting his power on the gun. The gun soon started glowing brighter as the DL Echidna started screaming louder before the chain reaction on the gun blew him off his feet and crashing over a table burnt to a crisp.  
  
Firefox got back on his feet, looked deadly at sojourer, and smirk.  
  
Sojourer noticed and his fear was almost unraveling.  
  
"Kill him!" Sojourer ordered  
  
(Rammstein "Feuer frei" plays)  
  
The DL Echidnas started firing at Firefox with handguns and rifles. Firefox took a running start while the bullets dance and bounce off him like he was made of metal. Bullet casings were falling on ground as firefox ran and glowed brightly before instantly teleporting from their sight. An interlocking line of fire scattered the floor behind them all as sojourer made his escape before pressing a button at the emergency escape. The DL Echidnas turned before the interlocking line strunk and then exploded knocking them off their feets. As soon as the smoke cleared, firefox came out at the same time the DL Echidnas got up and started attacking. One DL Echidna threw punches to firefox's face but it inflicted burning pain to the echidnas hand as he screamed in pain before Firefox threw a hard punch to the DL Echidna. The Echidna flew across the room and crashed over a table. Shots were being fired in his position as firefox glared in the echidnas direction and extends his hands. Magnetically, the guns snatched from their hands and headed towards firefox. Firefox balled his hand to telepathically stop the guns and set fire to all of them melting the guns. Shocked, the DL Echidnas tried to make a run for it. Firefox noticed before lowering his arm to drop the flaming weapons. He then glowed his eyes as lava holes appeared in front of the DL Echidnas. The Echidnas saw it.  
  
"Oh, shit!"   
  
The echidnas slipped on the lava and screamed in pain as the magma burned through their clothes. Firefox stalks them as the DL Echidnas were quickly trying to get up. Suddenly...  
  
(Soft Growling, Furries Screaming)  
  
(Music Ends)  
  
Downstairs, furries started running from their lives from the sight they saw.  
  
Back upstairs, Firefox stopped in his track as the DL Echidnas crawled to their escape. Firefox turned before giant footsteps shook the ground. Then, two 10-foot dog-like monsters with dark red eyes and devilish horns leaped from the ground floor to the top where they started approaching Firefox. Firefox eyed them unblinking.  
  
"Hellhounds."  
  
The dogs growled as firefox balled his fists and fired numorous fireballs at the creatures. The dogs whined as the fireballs impacted with the dogs but surprisingly to him, they did little effect. Firefox bared his teeth as the dogs got to their feets and growled at him.  
  
"All right. Come on!"  
  
The dogs growled louder as Firefox grunts before knive-like spears shot out from the inside of his wrist as the 1st dog leaped at firefox. They both collide as firefox kicked him off him. He leaped to his feet as the dog crashed through a table and whines. The 2nd dog rushes at firfox as he shift to the side and slit a long line into the dog's side. The dog whines as blood drains from it. The blood was on the blade as firefox looked and saw that the 2nd dog's wound healing. The dog turned and charged at firefox. Firefox leaped in the air evading. He flips over the dog, who crashes in a wall. Firefox lands before the 1st dog charged him hard in the back. Firefox was flown across the room. He regains his movement by impaling his left arm spear to the ground. Leveraging, he balances and flips to his feet. Firefox eyes the 1st dog sternly before sensing the 2nd dog's movement. The dog's were circling firefox for a while. They both started charging at him as firefox leaps up causing the dog's to collide with each other. They both whines as firefox lands on his feet. Before Firefox could turn around, the 2nd dog charged him to the floor with open mouth. Luckily, Firefox managed to struggle in effort to keep from getting eaten alive. The 2nd dog starts struggling before Firefox's eyes glowed red. Using all his strength, he forces the dog's mouth wide open as blood starting pouring from the mouth of the monsterous dog. Firefox threw the dead dog off at the same time the dog disintegrated to fiery pieces. Firefox leaps to his feet and looks around for the last dog. Unfortunately, the dog was gone from his sight. Firefox breaths heavily before turning towards the window. He slowly approaches the window before...  
  
(Soft Growling)  
  
Firefox heard it and before he could turn around, the 1st dog charged him through the window.   
  
Ext.  
  
Both Firefox and the hellhound dog started falling and falling til they both hits the ground hard. Before Firefox could make an attempt on the monster, the dog fiercly bites him on the shoulder.  
  
"Aah!"   
  
Firefox had enough in him to kick the dog off him as he leaps to his feet before turning around. The hellhound dog was no where to be found. Firefox knows that he's gone because he would've sensed it if it was here. Firefox groans before embracing his shoulder with one hand. Firefox looks at his wound and saw something that shocked him. It wasn't blood that was coming out. It was a yellow and orange substance that can only be descibe as "Lava." Firefox grasps his shoulder again before walking away. 


	4. Tails Visits Sonic and Sally

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a bedroom, Sally was deep asleep when she was suddenly awake for some reason. No sound was heard and she didn't hear anything. But something she sensed got her up from bed. She turns to Sonic and nudges him.  
  
"Sonic!" She whispers quietly  
  
Sonic stirs, then turned to sally.  
  
"What is it, sal?"  
  
"I don't know. But I think something's outside."  
  
Sonic was silence for a moment.  
  
"I didn't hear anything."  
  
"I know. I didn't either. But I sense that something's outside."  
  
Sonic sighs and sits up on his side of the bed.  
  
"Alright. Why don't I go out there and check it out. If no one's out there, then you can go back to sleep. Okay, baby?"  
  
Sally smiles and slightly nods.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sonic kisses her on the cheek before getting up and heading to the front door.  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, the front door opened as Sonic was looking around to find no one there. He nods.  
  
"Thought so." Sonic said  
  
Before he could go back in, his nose caught a sense. A sense that was telling him that something was burning. He then shift his head to the right and, to his widen shock, saw what he couldn't believe with his own eyes.  
  
"Oh, my god. T-Tails? Little guy?"  
  
He kneels down to find Tails unconscious on the ground wearing a T-shirt and pants. Tails was barefooted as Sonic reaches to touch him. He did. Then, something happened. Steam was heard as Sonic snatches his hand back in pain. He looked at his hand, then at Tails in shock.   
  
"Shit."   
  
Sonic quickly got up and went back inside. A few minutes ago, he came back out with two mittens on his hands. He went and carried up Tails from under his shoulder. But was careful not to have Tails too close to him.   
  
Int.  
  
Inside, Sonic was grunting and dragging Tails toward the living room and desperately gets him on the couch which has a blanket on it. Sonic got half his body on the couch and went for his legs. When he finally got him on the bed, he went to the kitchen and wet a rag before coming back and placing it onto his forehead. Steam emits from the rag before it immediately burns the rag entirely. Sonic got shocked entirely.  
  
"Okay. I guess water's out of the question. (shouts) Sally!"   
  
Sonic stood there gazing his deceased best friend. Sonic tries to hold back his tears as Sally got down the stairs in her gown.  
  
"Sonic, what is it? Who's that on the couch?"  
  
Sally approaches further and got her answer as she saw Tails on the couch. Sally gasped in total shock before slowly approaching. She was almost on the verge of tears.  
  
"My God. (voice-breaking) Oh, my god."  
  
Sonic approaches Sally as she buried her face onto Sonic's chest sobbing her tears out. Sonic embraces her before shedding a little tear himself.  
  
"It's alright, sal. It's okay."  
  
Dissolve To:  
  
Tails was still on the couch as Sonic and Sally were on chairs with their eyes shut.   
  
"Amy...Amy...Am..." A voice whispered  
  
The voice suddenly woke Sonic up as his eyes slowly opened. He heard the voice again as he looked over at the couch and saw Tails still there. But Sonic could hardly miss the movement in Tails' lips as Sonic lift up a little.  
  
"Sal. Sal!" Sonic whispered loudly  
  
Sally stirred and slowly opens her eyes as Sonic gestures towards Tails. Sally looked and found that Tails' lips were moving. Sally's eyes widen before getting up. But Sonic held her back down much to Sally's surprise.  
  
"Don't touch him."  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" Sally asked  
  
Sonic paused.  
  
"Sally, he's, uh...he-he's hot."  
  
"What?" Sally said, gazing him straight  
  
Sonic picks up the burnt rag as Sally saw it, then gazes Sonic.  
  
"I had this on Tails' forehead. Then, it burnt up to a crisp."  
  
Sally was shocked at this before groaning was heard. They looked to find Tails slowly regaining conscious. Sonic and Sally slowly got up and approaches.   
  
Tails groans before slowly opening his eyes. His visions blurred before they came into focus as he found himself in the living room. He breaths softly.  
  
"Where am I?" Tails asked  
  
Tails thought he wasn't gonna get an answer. But then...  
  
"Tails?"   
  
Tails had enough in him to turn his body to see Sonic and Sally approaching him.   
  
"Sonic...Sally." Tails quietly said, while panting  
  
Tails soon got on the verge of tears as it flowed from his eyes. But some happened. No steam was emitted. Sonic and Sally noticed this as they approached. Such compassion in Tails' heart and such hatred in his mind after what happened a year ago. They both kneeled to Tails as he continued sobbing softly.  
  
"What...are you?" Sally said, voice-over  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the same room, tails sighs before speaking.  
  
"Aside from the name, I don't know what I am. I guess you can say that I'm the fiery death from the core of the earth."  
  
Sonic slightly nods before pausing.  
  
"Amy once said that it's the fire that burns within compassion. (sighs, looks at Sonic) She was the only person I had, Sonic. And now, it's all gone. Melted like ice. Never to come back again."  
  
Sonic kept his silence. He didn't know what to say and neither did Sally. But then sonic said "What are you gonna do?" Tails shift his gaze down a bit and sighs.  
  
"The only thing I can do, sonic."  
  
Sonic gave him a look as Tails noticed.  
  
"These guys deserved to be punished. Incinerated for all I give a shit. I didn't deserved what they did to me and neither did Amy. They showed no mercy towards the both of us. So why should I do it?"  
  
"Look, let the cops handle this."  
  
Tails chuckles.  
  
"The cops? No. They...shuld've been arrested a year ago. But, it didn't happen. Now, someone's gonna do it for 'em. And that's Firefox."  
  
Tails gets up.  
  
"Tails..."  
  
Tails stopped with his back to Sonic.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, killing them won't bring Amy back. (gets up, approaches) I know it sounds a little uneasy. But that's the truth."  
  
Tails lowers his head before sonic puts his hand on his shoulder. Tails felt it as Sonic didn't feel his hand burn this time.   
  
"Please...think this over before you do anything. I mean, we heard on the news that--"  
  
"Yes, I know. How? Rykor is probably using some supernatural ritual bringing them here."  
  
Sonic sighs as Tails placed a hand on his mentor's hand.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. I'll be okay."  
  
Tails walks away as Sally stands up from the bed and approaches toward Sonic. He embraces her as Sally rests her head on his chest.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?"  
  
"I have faith in him. I always have, sal. He will be okay."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a car...  
  
"You believe me now? The fucker is insane!" Sojourer said  
  
"Yeah. I'm beginning to like him already." Rykor replied  
  
"Like him? He almost killed half of our gang! And killed one of our rabid dogs!"  
  
"Calm Down, Sojourer!"  
  
Sojourer quiets down.  
  
"We always have a plan for this matter. You have a better one, speak now."   
  
No one said a word as rykor nods.  
  
"Good. Let's hurry. We have a ritual to do." 


	5. The Crucification Of Coconuts

Dissolve To: 

Int.

(Finger Eleven "Slow Chemical" plays)

Somewhere inside a hidden boiler room, a huge fire was lit inside a huge boiler. Operational machines were working onto the boiler as a figure was seen carrying many amounts of metallic objects and tosses them in the fire.

Tails was inside the boiler room placing lots of metal inside. After his sudden confrontation with the rabid beast dogs, it appears that he'll be facing more than he bargained for.

Later, he started pounding on the metal with a medium-size hammer. Sparks fly from the banging metal. A few minutes later, Tails placed the orange flamed metal in the water. In spite of what he is, he hardly felt any pain while picking up the items with his hands. Steam emits from the metallic object as he soon took it out. The metal object was in the form of a medium-size machine gun.

Later, Tails added more metal objects making sets of caliber bullets for a medium size shotgun and the machine gun and some grenades for his newly made grenade launcher.

Next, he started making a sharp-edged sword inscripted with his newly initial "FF" onto it. And finally, he started making some silver objects into the form of medium-size sharp stars.

Tails twirled a magazine with his newly made bullets before cocking it into his machine gun. He cocks his gun before gazing a deadly look again.

(Music Fades)

Cut To:

Ext.

Outside, many furries were going inside a club. And, yes, it's obviously guarded outside.

Int. Club

(Trance Music playing)

Inside, lots of furries, mainly bad guys, were enjoying themselves inside. Some were smoking cigarettes while some were conversing.

At a far off table, Coconuts was talking with a few DL Echidnas while playing a game of cards. He chuckled after winning a hand and taking his winnings. Soon, someone came and whispered in his ear. He nods before getting up and going in the opposite direction.

He reached a corridor before taking out his cell phone. He started dialing before putting the receiver to his ear.

"Yeah?" Coconuts responded, on phone

Cut To:

Int.

Inside a private area where lots of ritualistic stuff is around, smoke was everywhere and Rykor was seated by a fire chanting in a bizarre ancient language with his eyes closed.

Sojourer was on the phone with someone.

"He's almost done with the ritual. So, you'll have to be back here no later than midnight, understand?" Sojourer said, on phone

Cut To:

Int.

Coconuts nods.

"Alright." He said, before hanging up the phone

Ext.

Outside at the guarded entrance, Tails was seen in an orange T-Shirt labeled "Flame Game" in brimstone letters, blue jeans, shades on eyes, and shoes on. He was about to go in when the 1st guard pulled him off. Tails felt it and was dying to burn the guy that stopped him. But decided to let this one slide for a while.

"You have an invitation, boy?" The 1st guard asked

Tails eyes was halfway open through his shades. He scoffs before looking into the eyes of the 1st guard. He soon pulls out a little VIP card and shows it to him.

"I do." He replied

Before the guard could reach for it, Tails gestures it away.

"And by the way," He paused

Tails lowers his shades gazing up at the guard.

"Don't call me boy." He replied

And to prove much of his threat, his eyes flashed like fire, which got the guard startled a little. Tails puts his shades back on and gave the startled guard his VIP card before continuing on inside.

Int.

(HateBreed's "Bound To Violence" plays on stereo)

Inside the club, Tails strives inside looking around the place passing a lot of furries along the way. Tails could easily sense that a lot of bad guys are around and some other furries in the club. So, he decided to lay his powers to a minimum for a while until anything big happened.

Coconuts was seen coming back to the club and before he could reach the table with his other friends, terror striked within his vein when he saw the sight of Tails inside the place.

Tails sensed the presence before looking across the area and saw Coconuts straight ahead. Tails expreienced another flashback at the time of his murder. The Echidnas were there, but Coconuts was also involved. Although, he wasn't out in front of the store where Amy was killed, Coconuts was definitely the one he saw in the alley. He was the one that played the torture game with Tails. In fact, the last thing Tails saw and heard was a lighter clicking and a voice saying, '_Hot enough for ya?_' Tails had no doubt that it was Coconuts involvement in the murder.

(Music Stops)

As soon as the music stops, Tails took out his machine gun and fired several shots up at the ceiling prompting some furries to scream in fear and run out the place for dear life, while most of the furries, which were bad guys, stayed and stared in Tails direction.

Tails noticed and didn't hesitate to speak.

"Looks like I got your attention. Listen Up. I'm looking for a guy by the name of Sojourer Echidna. Any one familiar with that name can step up. Anyone that's not, can step down. Anyone uses force..." Tails then lowered his machine gun and cocks it in. "...and I'll use excessive force. Which do you perfer?"

Tails got his answer as about several DL Echidnas inside the place aimed guns in his direction. Tails evilly smirked at this attempt.

"Wrong choice."

Tails eyes flashed an orange color as bullets started firing his way. Evading, Tails did a roll up while the bullets destroyed some appliances inside the place..

Tails aimed and fired, hitting about 3 DL Echidnas on contact like meteors. The Echidnas were sent flying and crashing against the wall.

Sparks fly from metal and glass breaks as the bullets started breaking everything trying to nail Tails.

Tails knew that he was being overwhelmed by the bullets and the only choice he has right now is to briefly break his own rule as he extended his hand. Magnetically, 5 metallic poles broke from the stair rail. Tails gestures his hand at the same time the pole broke from its hinges, pointed straight ahead at his enemies. As the echidnas noticed them, he quickly thrusted his arm forward as the pole zoomed and struck the 5 echidnas in the midsection on contact.

"Aah!" All 5 wailed in agonizing pain, while blood splashes from their backs.

Tails holstered his gun away before striving forward despite the fact that 6 to 10 DL Echidnas were there, standing at doorframes firing in his direction. Their bullets seems to bounce off Tails' body as Tails started glowing in an orange color causing the bullets to bounce off and repel right back in other directions of fire and at his enemies killing them all at once. The glow fades as Tails continued onward.

In another area, Coconuts was running for his life as he reached a back door of the club. As he turned the knob, the door exploded and blew him back several feets away. He hits the ground, skidding and stopping while pieces of the door hits the floor.

Coconuts got up before catching sight of Tails over the opening frame of the blown door standing there, gazing him. Coconuts started breathing heavily as he started desperately getting up and running in the other direction. But stops short when Tails was a few feet in front of him. Coconuts yelped in fear as Tails slowly approached. Coconuts desperately reached for his gun, unholstered, and aimed at Tails.

Tails walked right into the barrel of the gun as Coconuts grinned.

"This time, you'll stay dead, flame boy."

Tails stood there before a flashback shot his head showing Coconuts. image looking down at his wounded body, holding a tank of gasoline in one hand, and a litted match in the other.

'_Hot enough for ya?_' Coconuts voice echoed in his mind

Tails stood still as Coconuts was inches from pulling the trigger.

Suddenly, Tails grabbed his wrist at the same time Coconuts fired the gun at Tails' temple creating a hole in it.

But Tails didn't fall over. He was still standing much to Coconuts sudden shock. But his expression changed to terror as Tails' head veers forward from the impact showing the hole in his forehead. The inside of the hole started glowing a yellow color and healed the wound completely at the same time Tails shot open his eyes at Coconuts.

"Holy hell." Coconuts said, shuddering

Tails smirked as his hand glowed a orange color before fire emits onto the wirst of Coconut's shirt causing him to scream and drop the gun as Tails releases him. Coconut tries to put the fire out as Tails watched him.

"Hot enough for ya?" Tails asked

Coconuts finally got the fire out before gazing frightened looks at Tails.

"I know it was hell for me." He replied from Coconuts comment earlier. "Because you'll be going where I was right now. First, you're gonna tell me where Sojourer is."

"Fuck you. I'm not telling you a goddamn thing!" He hissed

Tails smirked halfway very darkly, while gazing Coconuts.

"Have it your way." He said

But before making any movements towards him, sirens were heard from the outside. Coconuts looked behind him at the door and saw lights illuminating outside through the glass.

"Heh, Heh, Heh. Looks like you're fucked now, foxboy." As soon as Coconuts turned to face Tails, he was grabbed by the neck.

Tails glared evilly with a kept smirk.

"Not if I take you with me." He stated with an added bonus of his glowing eyes with an orange fiery color.

That look basically sucked the courage out of Coconuts.

Ext.

Outside, the cops were approaching towards the back door, trained their flashlights on the door, and kicked the door down completely.

"Freeze! Police!" One of the officers shouted

But when they got in, nothing was to be found, except for carnage of appliances destroyed, dead bodies everywhere, and fiery trail throughout the place. One cop gazed in total shock.

"My god." He stated

Cut To:

Ext.

Coconuts eyes twitched a little. Then, he eventually shot them open after hearing a faint voice call out to him. At first, he thought that he heard it from somebody that was dead. Brushing the thought off, he gazed on his surroundings. He was standing in a deserted park somewhere by a huge tree. It was quite obvious that he didn't walk to the park, so the question was: How did he get there? Before he could open his mouth, he suddenly smelled something. Whatever it was, it smelt like chemical. As he sniffed again, he immediately recognized the smell as gasoline somewhere. And the worse part was that the smell was close. So he slowly looked down to his shuddered shock to find two gasoline tanks at the sides of the tree. Including some on his clothes, and some on the ground that trails straight over to what stood at the tip of it several feets away to his very horrified shock.

Firefox stood at the tip of the gasoline, holding a leaking gasoline tank in hand before tossing it aside.

Coconuts tried to escape, but soon found out that he was binded by ropes, that grasps his arms, legs, and hands, to the tree before gazing Firefox's expressionless face.

"Can you hear me, Coconuts?!" He shouted

"Let me outta here!!" Coconuts screamed

Firefox nods.

"Good."

"Let me the fuck outta here!!" He screamed, struggling to break free

"Not until you tell me where Sojourer is!"

"I don't know nothing, alright!"

Firefox nods before taking out two daggers from his holsters. The daggers were designed with his inscription 'FF' on the silver parts and handle of it.

"Okay. We are gonna play a little game I learned as a kid! I think you've heard of it. It's called 'Pin the nail on the Monkey'! Or as I would biblically call it, '_The Crucification Of Coconuts'!_"

Before Coconuts could react, Firefox swiftly thrusted his left arm out as the dagger soared and pierced through Coconuts' right hand.

"AAH!!" He wailed in agonizing pain as Firfox smirks

As blood drains from his wounds, Coconuts grits his teeth trying to endure it, while glaring at Firefox, who was wielding the other dagger.

"I'll ask again! Where is Sojourer?!"

"Fuck You!! You'll never find them!!"

As Firefox winds back, he thrusted his left hand forward, throwing the dagger towards Coconuts. The dagger soars at high speed and plunged straight through Coconuts' left hand.

"AAH!!" He screamed in pain before whimpering

As blood leaks from his wounds, Coconuts started breathing heavily before nearly shaking in fear as Firefox teleported right in front of him with an expressionless look on his face.

"You've got one more chance, Coconuts." He leans towards Coconuts' face and gesture a single dagger to his face. "Where is he?"

Despite his shivering and lengthing fear, Coconuts spoke.

"I'd rather die." He spoke softly

Firefox, however, took that glorious offer as a request as he gently slaps Coconuts face.

"Doable." He said, before quickly striking the last dagger to his feets.

This time, Firefox covered Coconuts' mouth, having him issue a muffled scream of pain, while the blood drains from his wounds. Firefox uncovers his mouth as Coconuts shakily breaths due to a chilling sensation in his body.

Firefox noticed and felt his forehead. Then, he noticed a card hidden in the inside of Coconuts' shirt. He took out the card and read it as "Ritual, midnight tonight at Bell Tower". Firefox nods and looks at Coconuts.

"Looks like I know where to find him now." Firefox said before noticing his condition. "Of course, you won't be showing up because I believe you're under the weather."

And it's true. Due to the loss of blood, Coconuts will be dead in several minutes tops.

As Firefox stands, he looks down at Coconuts one last time.

"Allow me to warm you up." He softly said before teleport back to the far distance he was before.

As Coconuts' conscious eyes watch, Firefox slowly kneeled in front of the gasoline and placed his finger on the substance.

Firefox closed his eyes as the gasoline was emitted by fire and slowly approaches towards the horribly wounded Coconuts.

Firefox stood and watched as Coconuts watched him die as Firefox remembered it. He remembered Coconuts setting him on fire before he died, which granted the kitsune to return the favor. As the fire neared, Firefox kept his eyes glued to the body, not once taking his eyes from it.

"Is this hot enough for you?" He asked, softly

When the fire finally came in contact, it ignites the body in a blaze of fire, forming a circle around the tree and burning it. Coconuts didn't scream in sheer pain for he was already dead from blood loss as the fire ignites the gas tank in a fulminated explosion, blowing the body and the bottom of the huge tree completely to pieces. Shards of woods fly as the tree timbered down to the ground and on fire, blood and body parts flew everywhere as Firefox teleported from the site. His 'FF' signature inscription was engraved in fire where the tree and blood was marked on it as well.


	6. Taken

Int. 

Meanwhile, inside ahuge room, where a large inscripted floor was in the middle, Rykor was pacing back and forth awaiting someone to arrive. Sojourer, Menniker, Xenin, and a couple of DL Echidnas were standing in the middle of the designed floor.

Finally, Rykor stopped inches in front of them impatiently.

"You said he'd be here, Sojourer. And so far, I'm not convinced."

Sojourer grimaced, but forced himself not to provoke Rykor.

"He'll be here. He's not the type to fuck up before."

Rykor narrowed his eyes at Sojourer before he slowly approaches and stops in front of him.

"Excuse me? He's not the type to fuck up? He never was the type to fuck up before, which means only one thing."

Sojourer gathered some thought before coming to the realization of what has happened.

"Firefox." He replied softly

Rykor nodded bitterly.

"Yes, Firefox. WHY ELSE WOULDN'T HE BE HERE!"

Despite his yelling, Rykor managed to calm down, while Sojourer maintained his movement.

After taking a deep breath, Rykor manages to speak.

"Okay. Aside from Coconuts, we've got one shot at this. So, let's do it."

Int.

A few hours later, Tails was seated onto his bed at his home looking at the card in his hand.

He wanted to go down to that place now and raise a lot of hell on his killers. But something keeps pulling him back, which became the results of him coming back to his place instead of heading down there in the first place when he had the card and the chance.

He slowly looked from the card and got into thoughts.

_'Please...think this over before you do anything_.'

Tails softly closed his eyes and sighed heavily after Sonic's voice echoed in his head.

Suddenly, a knock came to his door as his eyes shot open.

He gazed towards the knocking door and slowly got up. He started to wonder who could be knocking at his door at this night as he slowly approached the knocking door.

As soon as he got to the door, he looked through his peephole and sighed in relief, knowing whom it was. But at the same time a little surprised at the person's presence at the moment.

Turning the knob, he opened the door to see Sally at his doorstep.

Sally smiled as she had a shirt and pant on along with shoes on. Her red hair was combed back a little as Tails smiled a bit.

"Hi." He greeted

"Hi." She greeted back. "Can I, uh, come in?"

Tails nodded.

"Sure."

Sally walked in and closed the door behind her.

Tails sat on the bed, while Sally approached and followed suit.

"How are you holding up?"

Tails paused and sighed deeply before shaking his head.

"I don't know. I, uh, started thinking about what I should do." He stopped and sighed deeply before resuming. "At one point, I wanted to avenge Amy's murder and myself. And at another point, I started to reject myself from doing so."

Then, he looked at Sally before speaking.

"I punished a few guys that were involved in our murder, and yet, I can't seem to bring myself to finish the job."

Sally grew briefly silent before speaking.

"Look, Tails. If what Sonic said affected you in any way--"

"No. It didn't. Sonic was right though. What I'm doing won't bring Amy back. (Pause) But it'll sure as hell make me feel better. I mean, think about it Sally. One year ago, we were both killed and the cops didn't do squat about it."

"That's because they had no leads on the killings."

Tails threw the surprised gaze towards Sally upon that comment.

"What?"

Sally sighed deeply and spoke.

"They weren't able to find any shred of evidences or fingerprints proving the murder. So the case was dropped, which means that they can't arrest them. Let alone even find the culprits."

"How do you know all this?"

"It was in the papers." She said before sighing deeply. "Sonic grew very angry at that and wanted to find the guys that did it."

Silence a bit, she slightly shook her head before resuming.

"But I talked him out of it, because that wasn't who he was. (Pause) Should I tell you the same thing?"

Briefly silence, Tails looked from Sally and closed his eyes.

"No." He said softly

"Tails..." She called softly

"No!" Tails briefly shouted. "Please."

Sally grew silence and could sense the emotional tension inside of him. She slowly reached to touch his hand, when Tails, to her startledness, jerked his head left, sensing a disturbing presence close by.

Sally noticed as Tails slowly stood up.

"Tails, what's wrong?"

"We're in trouble."

Tails slowly approached the window side while Sally gazed him in wonder.

"Tails, are you sure? I-I don't hear anything."

Unresponsive, Tails resumed his approach towards the window. When he got to the window, he took a cautious glance from the closed window to the outside area. Nothing was out there.

But Tails grew unconvinced as he resumed his gaze.

Sally slowly stood up in a bit of anxiety. While she stood, she was literally unaware of the shadowy presence that was a few feets behind her.

"Tails, what is it?" She asked

Silence, Tails spoke with his gaze to the window.

"I don't know, but--"

Suddenly, a frightening scream brought the kitsune to quickly turn around to gaze at a sight that surprised him.

A few feets in front of him was the menacing Dark Legion echidna, Xenin. But something was different. The echidna's eyes were a shimmering dark black color and both his hands were now sharp monstrous claws, one of them stroking the neck skin of his hostage, Sally Acorn, who appears to be shivering in her frightened state.

Tails gazed over to the left where his metallic machine gun was placed.

Xenin took note of this and sternly grasped Sally's neck ominously.

"I wouldn't try it...Tails."

Tails glanced from his weapon to Xenin as he grinned evilly before speaking.

"I gotta admit that you have nuts to give us a scare like that by coming back from death and…" He paused a bit, and then spoke. "…killing most of our crews."

Tails gritted his teeth and spoke.

"You harm her, you die fast."

"What if I don't?"

"Then, you die slow."

Grinning evilly, Xenin spoke.

"So, let me get this straight. If I kill her, I die. If I don't kill her, I die anyway. Gee, that doesn't seem fair."

"Did it seem fair for you to take my life as well as the life of my friend, Amy Rose?"

"You get in the way, and you get caught in the mix, which describes what that bitch did in results to her death."

Upon that comment, Tails glared him angrily with his teeth clenched before his eyes glowed to a fiery orange. As he bared his left fist, fire consumed it as he was attempting a fire throw when Xenin grasped her neck hard, causing her to yelp in fear.

In notice, Tails, whose eyes returned to normal, loosened his expression before Xenin smirked evilly and spoke.

"That's better."

"What do you want?" Tails asked

Xenin grinned evilly and spoke.

"I've got what I want. The question is, are you gonna be there to see it?"

Tails was a bit confused by this, but quickly realized it and tensed his face in anger.

"You motherf..."

Before he started to approach, he halted himself when he heard Sally gasping in fear while Xenin kept his hard grasp on her neck.

Xenin loosened his grasp a bit to allow Sally some amount of air and grinned evilly before speaking.

"You know, we can stand here all night with this. But I got a ritual to go to. Don't worry, you're invited too. Just don't be _late_...again. Much like that pink rose of a bitch."

Instantly, Tails extended his left arm and his machine gun made its way into his grasp.

As time appears to virtually slow, and with his hand gripping the handle, Tails aimed directly at Xenin's temple.

Clenching his teeth, Tails depressed the trigger to unleashed two rounds.

The metallic bullets were soaring towards the target with the wind trailing behind and the fire consuming them.

Xenin took note of the projectiles and before they could come in contact, he teleported out of the place in a wave of black mist, having the bullets pass right through the mist and colliding with the wall.

Luckily, the walls were reinforced with steel to have the bullets sticking to the fabric of the wall.

As Tails growled in anger at the outcome of that, his eyes glowed like fire before he dropped his gun, turned, and slammed his left fist down onto a nearby desk with a fiery blow, which not only broke the desk in half, but set it ablaze.

Slowly, Tails stood up and looked down at the flaming desk. He could feel the tears relinquishing from his eyes.

Yet, his expression was blank. Was it tears of despair? Tears of Sorrow?

The answer grew in silence.

Tails grew careless to that answer. All he could think about was getting Sally back from harm. He has already lost one person in his life that meant so much to him. He couldn't bare it if another was taken away from him.

As he slowly looked away from the flaming desk to the wall at particularly nothing, he softly spoke.

"Never again."

Instantly, he opened his left hand and his machine gun was magnetically in his grasp.

He had a look of pure determination on his face. He was ready to take them on and kill Rykor Echidna once and for all. But he couldn't do this alone.

Int.

Sonic slammed both his fists on the desk in anger at what Tails related to him.

Panting heavily with his teeth clenched, he spoke while avoiding Tails' gaze.

"Why didn't you stop him?" He said

"If I did, he would've killed her right in front of me."

Growling in anger, Sonic threw the desk on its side before speaking.

"GODDAMN IT!"

Tails ran over and forced Sonic to face him before speaking.

"Listen to me. Listen!"

Slowly panting, Sonic calmed himself a bit before Tails spoke.

"I know where they are. I'll get her back, but I'm gonna need help. Your help."

Sonic kept his gaze to Tails for a while, and then changed his expression with determination before speaking.

"Tell me when and where, Tails. And we can take these goddamn scumbags down."

With his determination intact, Tails spoke.

"Bell Tower, midnight. Just like old times, huh?"

Silence, Sonic nodded.

"Just like."

Tails nodded before handing Sonic two handguns.

As Sonic inspects the weapons, he noticed the inscripted letters 'FF' on the handles.

He nodded impressively and spoke.

"Nice, Tails."

"Thanks." Tails said while reloading his machine gun.

"But what do I need guns for? I got my speed."

While reloading a clip in his gun, Tails spoke.

"You're gonna need both while dealing with these guys. Because, assumingly, Rykor is probably using ritualistic tactics to turn people into creatures and he started with dogs, like the ones I fought earlier."

Sonic grew a bit of shock by the revelation at the same time coming upon a realization before speaking.

"So you're saying that he turned his own into creatures? And one of them got Sally?"

As Tails cocked themagazine into his gun, he gazed Sonic and spoke.

"Yep."

Grimacing in anger, Sonic spoke.

"Fuck."

"Don't worry, Sonic." Tails said with a determined smile on his face

Sonic gazed him before speaking.

"Why?"

"Because there's gonna be fire beneath the earth tonight." He said before extending his hand to Sonic. "And his name is Firefox."

Sonic issued a smile of determination before taking his hand.

"It is on, now. Let's go."

Tails nodded as the two long-time friends started out the door and towards their destination.


End file.
